


Anything For You

by NBNihilistPidg3



Series: Shiro and Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accommodations for disability, Allura and Hunk are good friends, Allura is a Good Friend, BOM!Keith, Black Lion is Protective Mama, Blade of Marmora Keith is an aesthetic, Blade of Marmora are like Keith's family, Both Shiro & Keith are verse, Disability discussion, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hardcore Sheith, Hunk being supportive, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Implied Self-Harm (Shiro), Keith & Shiro baby each other, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are still awkward but lovey dovey, Keith is a physical and emotional caretaker, Keith is big on nuzzles, Keith just wants Krolia to like Shiro, Keith likes cuddling, Keith usually bottoms, M/M, Omega Keith, Pidge & Matt & Hunk are trying to improve things, Probably nesting Keith, SHEITH - Freeform, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Sheith is not pedophilia you awful CSA victim exploiters, Sheithcentric, Shiro & Keith are already in a relationship, Shiro & Keith swap care roles as necessary, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro is blind, Shiro is trying to live a normal life, Shiro takes good care of Keith regardless, Shiro usually tops, Team Voltron is trying to help, alpha shiro, lots of hurt/comfort, soft sheith, wtf am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBNihilistPidg3/pseuds/NBNihilistPidg3
Summary: Shiro was blinded when the slash to his face landed a little higher than expected. As he struggles to readjust, Team Voltron does their best to accommodate him, and Keith does his best to make everything better for his beloved.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Q, and I hope you enjoy this. Hoping to make this a rather long series, but I suppose that depends on how early chapters go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was blinded when the slash to his face landed a little higher than expected. As he struggles to readjust, Team Voltron does their best to accommodate him, and Keith does his best to make everything better for his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Q, and I hope you enjoy this. Hoping to make this a rather long series, but I suppose that depends on how early chapters go.

Loud thumps and a sudden crash were what awoke the young male as he rubbed his eyes.

“Takashi?” He got up, tossing his blankets off. “Shiro, you know you're supposed to wake me if you want to get up. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I can't keep watching you try to force yourself to act like you can still see normally.” He walked to the fallen man who was clearly nursing a pretty badly bruised knee from yet another incident, and he knelt down on the blind man’s left side, putting the human arm around his comparatively narrow shoulders. He knew how much Shiro hated the prosthetic for his right arm, even if it was no longer Galra tech, and especially how ashamed the man became any time he accidentally touched someone with its cold metal.

“Keith, I can't take it… I hate it… Every second is so goddamn lonely… I feel like I'm trapped in my own head…”

“Shiro, you know better than that! You are never alone as long as a single one of us is alive to meet you--”

“You know damn well that's not at all what I meant. I can't even see your face… I can't read your expressions or watch the quirks of your lips or even pick up on your annoyance if you don't say something… It's like everyone else is viewing the world in technicolor and I'm relying on echolocation--”

The male stopped abruptly as Keith pulled him to his feet and into a tight hug despite the difference in height. His own hair had grown long in an attempt to cover up the physicality of his disability, but it was just barely down past his shoulders. Takashi let out a soft sigh as he buried his face in Keith's comforting scent. “I'm sorry…” He took several deep breaths as he hugged back, trembling ever so slightly.

A quiet knock echoed through the room before the door was opened. The intruder was even shorter than Keith, and carrying a blanket like a cloak around their shoulders. “Shiro, are you alright?” It was Pidge, the youngest member of their team. There was a long pause until Shiro finally nodded and shuffled backwards hesitantly to sit down on the bed. “I know it's rough, Shiro. Hunk, Matt, and I are still working on a solution, but you're going to have to try to let us help you in the meantime. Black Lion is a temporary fix, but it obviously doesn't work everywhere.”

Shiro groaned softly, face hidden by Keith's stomach as he leaned into his companion. “I just feel like I'm not able to do anything to help. I'm the senior officer here, and yet I feel like a helpless little infant. My disability puts everyone at risk.”

Keith tensed and dug his fingers into Shiro's shoulder blades, his body language conveying his actual thoughts even as he spoke. “Pidge, you should go back to bed. It's still early and Allura and Coran were talking about meeting to discuss things in the morning.” The younger teen whined and shuffled out as the door closed.

Keith was quick to kneel in front of Shiro, gripping the blind man’s cheeks as he spoke. “Shiro, don't you dare say those things about yourself. You're the paladin of the Black Lion. You're the most important member of the team. Without someone to pilot Black, there would be no Voltron. You're the heart of this team!” He leaned in and pressed his cheek against the older man's, whispering gently in Shiro's sensitive ear. “Don't shortchange yourself. You think that I don't feel miserable when I'm on mission? You think it's easy for me knowing that you're here, suffering in silence because you never want anyone to pity you? I miss you, Shiro… I want you to talk to me, I want you to feel like you can talk about what you're thinking without feeling weak… I want you…” He moved in close and kissed the outer shell of Shiro's ear, earning a soft whimper. “I want my leader to feel loved…”

Shiro seemed to melt, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck as he sniffled. The man was pliant as Keith gently placed a hand on his broad chest and pushed him back to a face-up position on the bed. Keith kissed along Shiro's legs, feeling the heat of his beloved's skin through the thin fabric of his clothes. Shiro trembled slightly, wanting to be able to hold Keith, but Keith wasn't easy to coax. He slowly moved up, kissing every inch meticulously and gently. “You're perfect… I don't ever want to hear you say otherwise… You're doing the best you can, and that's all we could hope for… If you ever need or want help, you just need to ask… We won't think less of you…”

Shiro groaned softly as he nodded and clung to Keith, who had finally reached his chest. Keith kissed up Shiro's neck and jaw to his chin, pausing to smile before he pressed a small, tender kiss to Shiro's lips. It seemed that Shiro had greatly appreciated the attention, and he returned the kiss, his entire body seeming more relaxed. The older male blushed as he finally spoke, looking rather indirectly at Keith. It was a lot harder to direct his eyes towards something that he couldn't see. “Th-thank you… I… I know I shouldn't think like this, but I can't help it…”

Keith silenced Shiro with a little kiss before he curled up beside Shiro, his dark eyes scanning over the larger male's chest and stomach. “Have you been eating properly while I was away?” Shiro was silent until Keith sat upright and used his blade to rip the flimsy, thin material of Shiro’s shirt, tearing it until what remained of Shiro's right arm and the prosthetic were fully revealed.

He could see thin, pale lines all over the skin above the cold metal.

Keith felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't realize he was crying until Shiro's left hand tentatively reached up to touch his cheek. “K-Keith…?”

The younger male gently touched the new scars, whispering quietly. “Why… Why would you treat yourself so terribly…?”

Shiro was the one crying now, and his voice cracked softly as he tried to talk. “I was so lost and scared without you… I know the Blade of Marmora stuff is important to you, but I'm terrified of losing you…”

Keith straddled Shiro's small waist, laying down and sliding his hands under Shiro's armpits and behind his shoulders, hugging Shiro tenderly. Shiro returned the hug with a small, dry sob before he just broke down into tears, crying even as Keith softly kissed him. Keith kissed all along Shiro's mouth and jaw, wanting to comfort his precious hero.

Shiro's scarred, milky eyes closed and he sniffled as he felt Keith's lips press solidly and comfortingly against his closed eyelids. “Keith… Keith what did I ever do to deserve you… What did I do to make you love a wimp like me… A crybaby like me…”

Keith paused a moment. “Shiro, you aren't a crybaby. You're a strong and powerful man and you crying doesn't lessen that… And you have something that mattered more than anything else. You believed in me all this time, you helped me get into the Garrison, you're my hero and I let you down. I got kicked out of the Garrison. I was fucked up when they said you died. I dropped out and sat in a glorified tool shed until you showed up again…” He traced all of Shiro's scars with his fingers, leaning down to kiss the older male. It was soft, softer than a whisper, but Shiro appreciated every tick of contact.

“Keith…”

That broke any resolve Keith had to not just cradle Shiro. He usually only used that tactic when Shiro had snapped, but he knew that the increased contact made the other male feel more at ease. Keith instructed Shiro to sit between his legs, and he grabbed Shiro's legs and swung them over his own left hip, pulling Shiro's broad torso close to his chest as the crook of his elbow supported Shiro's neck while the older male made his readjustments.

A soft sigh of thanks escaped Shiro's throat as he leaned in to rest his head against Keith's right shoulder, and Keith pressed a soft kiss to Shiro's temple.

“My perfect leader… You're so much more than you give yourself credit for, Shiro… If you ever need comfort like this, you tell me… I told Hunk that it helps you sleep when someone is there to watch over you, and Allura says she'll hold you if you ever get really shaken up in my absence… Though hopefully there won't be many times where I'm gone anymore… We're all here for you, and you've gotta know that. We're a team, and if you need something, we will all be here to support you, okay?”

Shiro nodded and buried his face in Keith's neck, knowing that Keith would go quiet. “You are the best thing that's happened to me, Keith… It's good to have you back…”

Keith smiled and whispered softly into Shiro's hair. “It's good to be back…”

A soft sigh escaped Shiro's lips as he pressed his mouth to Keith’s neck, kissing the tender skin there.

Keith felt his breath hitch, and he took hold of Shiro’s right arm, raising the cold metal of that hand to his own cheek. “I know things are rough, Shiro, but I'm right here for you. I'm going to try to be here more often. The Blade might want me there, but you need me here, and I won't let my real leader down.” Keith smiled and moved Shiro's hand to his inky black hair. He knew Shiro felt a little better when he could make sure Keith wasn't putting himself at risk.

“Keith… How long do you plan to stay? I just… If you're only going to be here a short while, I don't want to keep you away from the others…” His voice disappeared as Keith gripped his hand with trembling fingers. “Keith…? Are you alright?”

Keith murmured softly, holding Shiro's hand tightly. “‘M fine… I just… I think I'm going to be spending a lot of time here… Kolivan suggested it… He plans to meet with some of the other leaders… They might need time to regroup and plan… He said that he'd contact us if they needed me…”

Shiro moved his right hand to cup Keith's cheek, feeling his way until his thumb rested on Keith's bottom lip. “You sound so… Blue… What's the matter?” He could feel Keith’s lip tremble and he turned so he could wrap both arms around Keith.

Keith was a little surprised by the full hug, but he returned it with a sigh as his arms wrapped around Shiro's waist. “I just… I really don't know. I feel like I should just be happy, but at the same time… What if they're distancing me because they don't trust me to devote myself totally to the cause?”

Shiro frowned deeply. “Keith, don't think like that. You are the most dedicated person we have. Everyone knows that… You put so much at risk already… I think Kolivan just wants to give you time to recover…” He gently rubbed Keith’s back, glad to feel the hybrid relax under his touch. “Please… If there is anything I can do to ease your mind…” He kissed Keith's neck softly, tracing down to his shoulder before switching sides and repeating the action.

Keith stopped Shiro in his tracks, pulling his leader’s face close so that he could rest his forehead against his beloved’s. “Thank you… I just… I need you here… I just want you to be the one holding me…” He couldn't help but stumble over his words. He never was great with words.

That was Shiro's thing.

Shiro went still before he pulled back and reached out to pull Keith into his own lap. Keith had consoled him, and now it was his turn. “I'm so sorry… I'm sorry you feel like this… I want to be here for you, to support you… You don't deserve to feel abandoned ever again… I know you're scared of that. I knew it before, but your Marmora test confirmed it… I'm not the only one needing support here. I need you, but you need my support too, don't you?”

Keith didn't even try to deny it. There wasn't any point in doing so. He'd been alone for so long that he found it difficult to rely on anyone else, but Shiro knew him better than to think he was okay. He nodded and rested his head against Shiro's shoulder. “Please just don't leave me alone again… I can't lose anyone again… Especially not you…”

Shiro just held his beloved close, nuzzling against his one real confidante. He was tired of them being separated and miserable all the time. “Keith… Can we get a bath…? Together, I mean…” He suddenly felt a little sheepish about asking, and he pulled back a touch embarrassed at how eager he was. “I'd understand if you don't want to… I just… I thought it might help us both relax…”

Keith was quick to pull Shiro back, hugging him happily. “I want to… Thank you Shiro… You always make me feel better.” He smiled and moved Shiro's hands to his face, letting the other man feel the curve of his lips before he kissed Shiro's hands softly. “We can get a bath and lay back down afterwards… If that's the mood you're in, I would happily oblige… I think we're both a little riled up at the moment…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me on Twitter, I can be found there as ( @Yorak_Keith ). Please give feedback and let me know what you think so far or tell me what you might want in the future! I hope I'll be doing the boys justice. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me on Twitter, I can be found there as @Yorak_Keith  
> Please give feedback and let me know what you think so far or tell me what you might want in the future! I hope I'll be doing the boys justice :)


End file.
